The Nor'Easter
by oneida83
Summary: Stephanie's stuck at her parent's house due to the winter storm.


_**The Nor'Easter**_

_Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns the characters and makes the money from them. Me, I'm just dabbling in her art._

"Where's your coat? How can you be out in such weather without your winter coat?"

1. "Geesh, Mom," I said. "I didn't know it would be this bad out today."

Mrs. Plum rolled her eyes and tsked at her daughter. "Haven't you seen the news lately? This storm has been predicted for the past week."

I looked out my parent's front window at the snow piling up outside. "I haven't watched much news lately." What I failed to tell my mother was that my cable had been cut off because I wasn't able to pay the bill. The lowlifes of Trenton seemed to have gone into hibernation mode with the onset of the frigid weather and Vinnie just didn't have enough work to go around.

"Well, if it keeps snowing like this you'll probably have to spend the night. I'm going to call your grandmother and tell her to stay over at Mabel's for the night. I don't want her out in this mess." Mrs. Plum moved to the phone while I continued to stare out the window, taking a rare moment to ponder my life. I knew I needed to find a job that had a consistent paycheck. I knew that I couldn't keep having to life from body receipt to body receipt. The thing was, though, I have finally come to the decision that I really liked being a bounty hunter. At first it was cool to tell people what I did. I learned more from trial and error than from any actual schooling in the profession. Now, though, the pressures of the bank account were really getting to me. I sniffed a little and wiped at my eye. Dammit! I need to stop this feeling sorry for myself.

"There," Mrs. Plum said. "Your grandmother is all set for the night. And it looks like you'll be here for a while. Dinner should be ready in a couple minutes. Why don't you set the table and let your father know it's time to eat."

I trudged to the kitchen to get the dishes. As I set the table my mind wandered to the other mess in my life- my love life. Ugh. What the hell have I done? Joe had come to visit me at the bonds office two weeks ago and caught Ranger kissing my neck as he was leaving. All I heard was a "What the fuck?" from Joe and a chuckle from Ranger. Now I don't have a love life at all. Ranger just kept chuckling as he left the office, leaving me to face Joe. The look on Joe's face broke my heart. Even though I had told him I loved him I still couldn't make that final step to commitment. Now, it seems, that wasn't a problem. Joe had just stood there, white-faced, with such a look of betrayal on his face. When I took a step towards him he just turned and left without a word. By the time I made it out the door he was no where in sight. I called and called every number he had, leaving messages, but there was no return call.

Again, the sniff, and the eye wipe. I needed to get my act together before Mom came in with the pork roast. "Dad, dinner," I yelled over the television. I looked out the window again as my father came up behind me. "This nor'easter is supposed to dump about 2 feet on the ground. I'll go move your car off the street after dinner."

"Thanks, Dad. It looks like I'll be spending the night, or two."

As we ate dinner Mom chatted about this person and that person, catching me up on burg gossip. The mundane business of gossip soothed me into a bit of a stupor. I poked at my roast and potatoes, making non-committal grunts of acknowledgment. It wasn't until I heard my father grumble about interruptions that the sound of knocking broke through my stupor. Dad answered the door, there were some muffled voices, and the door shut out the storm again. When Dad returned he brought along the fresh smell of cold and Joe Morelli.

Joe was wrapped in a navy peacoat, scarlet scarf, wool cap and seemed larger than life. He greeted my mother with a kiss to the cheek as she hurried to the kitchen to get another place setting. Joe still hadn't looked my way but I drank in his beautiful maleness. He was taking off his outerwear while chatting with my father about the road conditions. Under his coat he wore a heavy sweater and thermal shirt with jeans that molded his body like a glove. His cheeks were pink with cold, his hair slightly matted from his hat, a 10 o'clock shadow on his cheeks and he never looked better.

Mom set Joe's plate next to me and Joe finally looked my way. "Better shut your mouth, Cupcake, your food is showing." I gulped and started to choke on whatever was in my mouth. "Easy, Cupcake," as he patted my back. "The roads are too bad for an ambulance to come out here." His eyes were warm and teasing. I knew I probably looked like a guppy with my mouth opening and closing but no words would come out. "Later. We'll talk later," Joe said. I nodded.

After dinner Dad went out to move my car and Mom finished the dishes in the kitchen. Joe clasped my hand and pulled me up to my old bedroom, telling my mother that he'd behave but he needed to talk to me. He sat me on my bed and took the little desk chair across from me.

"Joe..wha...I don't...wha...?" Brilliant, Stephanie, glad your conversational skills are still up to par.

Joe smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges, the warm chocolate color so soft I just wanted to jump in and lose myself. "I know you're curious about why I'm here and I'll get to that. I need to ask a question first." I nodded dumbly. "You told me after that Skrog mess that you loved me. I need to know if you meant it...if you really meant it."

My eyes started to water. As I looked at Joe's expectant face I gasped out, "Oh, Joe. I've been such a fool."

"Stop. Just answer the question."

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Forever and ever. Why I took so long to realize it, why I fought it tooth and nail is beyond me. Yes, Joe, I love you. I love you more than life itself. Without you I am a lost soul."

Joe closed his eyes and his shoulders drooped as if in exhaustion. I didn't know what this body language meant. Joe was taking deep breaths, as if to gear himself up for some difficult task.

"Joe? Say something. Please."

Joe opened his eyes and looked out my little window. Now I was really worried. This was it. I knew it was over. The scene in the bonds office had ended it between us. I didn't want to hear the words but knew it had to end. "Joe?"

"Stephanie," Joe whispered, still not looking at me. "I talked to Ranger. I know everything."

My heart dropped through my chest. I couldn't breathe. My mouth opened, closed, opened again. No words came out, only a squeak. That, at least, brought Joe's eyes back to me. There was a glint of tears in those beautiful eyes. Joe grabbed my hands and pulled me into his arms, hugging me like he never wanted to let me go. "Let me explain, Cupcake. Let me explain." He sat me back on the bed and he leaned back in the chair.

"After I saw that scene in the bonds office I was about as broken as I'd ever been. I just drove and drove. I didn't answer my phone, my pager, nothing. Somehow I ended up at Rangeman headquarters. I sat there and stared at the building, just staring. I don't know how long I sat there but when Ranger drove into the underground garage. I … I'd never been so pissed. Joe took my icy hands into his and kissed my fingers. He gave a little laugh.

"You should have seen Ranger's face when I drove through the garage barrier and headed straight for him. Unfortunately he jumped out of the way."

I gave a little sob at this and Joe jerked his eyes to mine. I smiled through my tears and shook my head. "He must have liked that one."

Joe's mouth gave a little twitch. "Oh, yeah. It went over like a lead balloon. After he picked himself off the pavement he yanked open my door and pulled me out like he was going to kill me. We, uh, well, we had a bit of a fight. If it wasn't for his men pulling us apart who knew what shape we'd both be in. After we cooled down Ranger told me all about his scheme."

"Scheme?" I asked. "What scheme? What are you talking about?"

"Well, turns out Ranger was in cahoots with none other than Joyce Barnhardt. Guess he was banging her all along, even before you met him. Joyce had told him about you, and how much she hates you. After you went to work for Vinnie they thought of this whole scheme to make your life as miserable as possible. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me. He told me that he knew I was coming in the door when he kissed you in the bonds office. Said he couldn't resist the chance for a dig."

"But Joe, you need to know everything."

"Cupcake, I do know everything. Ranger was quite happy to lay it all out for me. I know about the deal. I know you spent a night with him. I know we were apart at the time but, I have to tell you, hearing that just about killed me. The only reason Ranger is alive today is because of all his little workers. If they weren't there..."

I was softly crying by this time. I didn't know how much more I could take but I knew I had to hear it all. I owed Joe that much at least.

"Ranger went on and on about how he kept the heat on between you, knowing he was confusing you, enjoying every minute. He said he kept throwing in little bits to throw you off, knowing you'd just keep coming back for more."

A light went off in my feeble brain. "The entertainment line item. The "I love you in my own way" bullshit. I feel like such a fool."

"Yeah. Ranger and Joyce must have had plenty of laughs at your expense," Joe said a bit cruelly. I didn't say anything because I knew I deserved it. "Anyway," Joe continued, "by the time I left that garage I was confused, angry, hurt, sad. I didn't know what to think. About you, about me, about any future we might have made together. I just didn't know. So I took time off from work and left town. For the last week I've just been driving from place to place, stopping when I was tired, hungry...or when I couldn't see through my tears."

I couldn't keep my sobs quiet any longer. Hearing that Joe had cried for what could have been was more than I could take. With my face in my hands I moaned and cried and felt like I wanted to die. How I could have made this wonderful man cry over me? How could I do this to another person? I cried like my life was over, which it was. Without Joe in my life I had nothing, I was nothing.

Joe got up and sat next to me, pulling me into his arms and resting his cheek against my hair. "Shhh, Cupcake, shhhh." He rocked me as I cried, just holding me. I held on to him with all my strength, feeling him shuddering beneath my fingertips. I raised my head and saw the tears streaming down Joe's cheeks. Putting my hand to his cheek I wiped away the wetness, feeling him do the same to me. We held onto each other, slowly rocking, cheeks together, tears blending together.

After forever Joe pulled slightly away and looked into my eyes. "Cupcake, I love you. I love you more than I ever knew I could love someone. I know you love me. Is it enough though? Can we put this bullshit behind us and try? If you're ready, I'd like to start dating you, the old fashioned way- dinner, movies, quiet evenings. We need to get to know each other. We need to be sure. And we need to be honest, more honest than ever."

I looked at Joe, not able to comprehend what he was saying. Did he just suggest we try again? "Do you mean it Joe? Because if you do, I'm going for it full throttle. I'm not going to hold anything back. I need you to trust me again. Hell, I just need you."

Joe pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I mean what I said, Cupcake. I'm willing to give this another go if we are honest. But I want to take it slow. I don't know if I could take it again if I found out you were dishonest with me again like you were."

With that I pulled Joe into my arms and hugged him, molding his body to mine to not a single air molecule moved between us. Joe hugged me back, pressing his face into my neck, murmuring "Stephanie, oh Cupcake." I kissed his neck, his ear, his jaw when he pulled back.

"Easy there, Cupcake. I'm not that kind of guy. I hardly know you." His eyes crinkled at the corners, his mouth twitched with a hint of a smile. I smacked him in the arm and began to laugh. Joe threw his head back and gave a big guffaw, his teeth a startling white against his dark beard. He grabbed me, whirled me around, both of us laughing like hyenas. We fell hard on my single bed with enough force to make it crash to the floor in a broken jumble and a loud bang. We lay there trying to get our breaths when the door flew open.

"What the hell is going on here?" It was my father. Oops. This probably didn't look good. "Do I need to get the shot gun out?"

"Mr. Plum," Joe said, "I'd like your permission to date your daughter."

"Huh?" Dad looked at us like we had lost our minds. "Date? I thought you lived together?"

Joe helped me up, and with his arm around me he faced my father. "We don't live together now but we may in the future, but only as husband and wife. I'd like to get to know if your daughter is worthy of my interest." I smacked him again, this time in the gut, making him let out a big "oomph," bending over in mock pain. Dad just stood there, wondering what was in the air.

"Hmph," he said. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just keep it down. There's a hockey game on."

This perked Joe up. "Rangers?"

"Yup. Want to join me?"

So we all trudged down the steps and settled in to watch the game, Joe and I on the couch, Dad in his lounge chair. The snow continued through the game, muffling any outside noises. The emotions from earlier had exhausted me and I fell asleep leaning against Joe. When I next woke up it was to a darkened room and a warm body next to me. Joe and I were stretched out on the couch, covered with a couple blankets, all cozy. I felt Joe's arm tighten around me and felt a kiss on my hair. "Mmmm, Cupcake?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go to your own bed?"

"No, Joe. I'm fine here. I have everything I need right here."

With that, Joe kissed my hair, moved the blankets up on our shoulders and we fell back asleep. The world was all snowy and stormy outside but inside the house it was warm and comfortable and I was happy at last.

_Thank you Becky for your fine editing skills. _


End file.
